familiar dinosuar
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Louise wanted a mystical creature, so lets give her fruit-hungry dinosaur.


There is an island far away from any other and the only residents are these mythical creatures called Yoshi's. The Yoshi's are Dinosaurs with long tongues that can reach the highest of trees.

One of these Dino's is having a lunch full of fruit he got from the trees. He was so busy eating he didn't hear a voice lingering in his mind. "Yoshi!" He said as he reached down his tongue to grab a fruit and put it back at his mouth.

These dinosaurs can only say Yoshi hence the name people call them. This time he heard the voice after he was done eating. "Yoshi?" He said confused. When the voice went down a portal appeared.

"YOSHI!" He jumped surprised but walked towards it as other Yoshi's came and took a look why one of their comrades shouted. The Yoshi's had different colors then the first one, which was one of the unique things about them.

The Yoshi's coward in fear as they felt an uneasiness breeze coming out of the portal. But a green Yoshi was acting brave and came forward and came closer to the portal. The breeze grew with every step he took.

And withing an inch between the portal and himself he decided to touch it. But when he did the breeze grew larger too fast for him to react and suck him into it. All the other Yoshi's ran in panic and went as far away as possible.

But before they notice the portal disappeared without a trace.

* * *

In another world a summoning ritual was taking place and the only one left was the pink haired failure named Louise Vallére. Or as most people called her "Louise the Zero. This one girl wished she wasn't such a failure and hoped she would summon something mystical like a dragon or a golem.

Just something that doesn't mean failure to her peers. She was done casting and waiting for something to happen. But nothing came. Before her teacher, Mr. Colbert said anything an explosion came forth.

The students expected this to happen and murmured behind Louise's back. However Louise didn't give up yet as she looked around in the smoke she made. Which to be true difficult to do.

'I won't give up, not now.' Louise thought as she heard something that didn't come from the people behind her. "YoShI" It mumbled as the smoke cleared. And there she saw a green dinosaur with a turtle sell in his back.

The students and the teacher alike was silence about what they are seeing. "I succeeded." Louise whispered but got louder. "I succeeded!" Louise shouted as the dinosaur step back from fear of Louise's booming voice.

Louise caught wind of it and tried to calm it. "It's okay I am not going to hurt you." Louise calmly said as the dinosaur walked slowly towards her. Louise looked behind her and saw her peers still dumbfounded.

Even the talkative Kirche was silenced. "Yoshi." It said delighted as Louise tickled under its enormous nose. Mr. Colbert ended the silence and said. "Well done Ms. Vallére. But you should finish up the contract."

"Oh right, sorry." Louise said as she brought back to reality and raise her wand above the Yoshi she will call it and said. "I am Louise Francroise Le Blak de La Valliére, by the founder of Brimir make this creature my familiar." Louise said as she finish the contract by kissing on top of it's nose.

There runes was burned on top of the dinosaur's shell. "And that concludes today's ceremony, remember the classes will be cut in half tomorrow to interact with your familiars. Mr. Colbert said as him and a few others flew away.

Louise didn't mind them showing off because she is really proud of her successful spell. "Come along Yoshi I'll show you around." Louise said as Yoshi agreed by saying his name.

Later it was dinner time and Louise asked the teachers if she's allowed to bring her familiar with her. They allowed it as long as her familiar don't make a mess. While Louise was eating her food as other people looked at Yoshi eating his bread on the floor by sticking his tongue out and ate it in a second.

Louise was quite impressed by his ability and decided to test the length. "Hey Yoshi, catch." Louise said as she flew part of her bread across the hall and Yoshi caught it with his tongue without moving. Everyone was impressed but the teachers later scolded her by her rude behavior.

Later that night Louise wrote a letter to her parents about her improvement as she saw Yoshi resting on a bed of hay. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' Louise thought as a knock came from her door.

"Come in." Louise said as the door opened and out came Louise's personal maid, Siesta. "I've got your cloths cleaned Louise." Siesta said. "Thanks I was starting to ran out of those." Louise said as Siesta stared at Yoshi.

"What did you name him?" She asked. "He kept saying Yoshi so I called him that." Louise said. "Is it okay if I pet him?" Siesta asked. "Sure." Louise said smiling. She liked the intention she's been getting from her familiar. And not in a bad way.

After a minute Siesta stopped and said she has to get back to work. Louise finished her letter and decided to send it out tomorrow. She changed into her nightgown and went to sleep in her own bed.

The next day Louise send it out her letter. It was a half day today like Mr. Colbert said yesterday so Louise was outside along with her familiar and drank tea. The first years surrounded Yoshi as he liked getting attention.

"You seem happy Zero." Louise's rival Kirche said. "You have no means to call me that name now Kirche. I'm finally a proper mage now." Louise said smiling. "Spell." Tabitha simply said.

"Pardon?" Louise said. "She means zero, that was only one spell. And even then there was an explosion." Kirche explained as Louise was dumbfounded. 'Their right, even if I did summon something there was still an explosion as one of it's results.' Louise thought.

"But I must congratulate you Louise. I never thought you to come through to your word couple of days back." Kirche said as Louise remembered what she said then. "We'll see you around Louise." Kirche said as she turned.

Tabitha nodded with a book in front of her and followed Kirche. Louise looked back and saw the first years through various fruits as Yoshi caught them with his tongue.

The next day Louise got a reply from her parents. She read it out loud. "Dear Louise. I am very happy that you got such a cute creature. I am hoping to see your familiar someday." Louise read what one of her sisters, Cattleya wrote.

Her mother said to keep working hard while her other sister asked her different question about Yoshi's ability. Louise wrote back by saying that she will come over at Voids day and answered only a few of Éléonore's questions.

That day was like any other. Louise left Yoshi with the other familiars and went to class. Later on in Louise's room there was a knock. "Come in." Louise said and came in was Mr. Colbert. "Mr. Colbert, what a pleasure for you to come." Louise said.

"Ms. Valliére. We have been getting information about your familiar." Mr. Colbert said sadly. "What about Yoshi?" Louise asked as he continued. "Now we don't know if it's true or not but, some of the students familiars went missing. And we suspected your familiar is the cause." Mr. Colbert said as Louise was surprise.

"But my familiar would never do that." Louise said. "Like I said we don't know if it is true or not. But I wish for you to keep guard to your familiar." He said. Louise looked down. "Okay." Louise said sadly as Mr. Colbert excuse himself and went out.

Almost a week has passed since that news and everything was okay. Louise was awoken by the morning sun light and looked at her dinosaur friend. Louise was shocked what she is seeing. Down at Yoshi's tail was a white egg with green polka dots.

'My familiar is a farther. Or mother...' Louise thought as she just thought that she doesn't know what gender he is. But she pushed that thought back as she heard a crack. Yoshi was awoken by the sound.

"Yoshi?" He said as the egg made more cracks. And when the egg opened out came a purple, short version of Yoshi. How come its purple she may never know but can't get over how cute he is.

"Aww your so cute. I'll name you Yoshi JR." Louise said. But Yoshi JR mistook Louise for food as he paled out his tongue. "Hey get your slobber tongue of me." Louise said as Yoshi got angry. "Yoshi!" He said throwing his new born son's egg at Louise.

"OW. Okay I'm sorry just get his tongue of me please." Louise said as Yoshi did. 'Note to south, don't make my familiar angry.' Louise thought. It was finally Voids day so Louise, her familiar and his new born went on a carriage and went to Louise's estate.

Author note: I know you might think this is a bit rushed but for Yoshi is much harder then you think. Just because he isn't really Human like the rest. But I hope you still like this story so far.


End file.
